


The Wonder Of Change

by Naniwise (orphan_account)



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), Xeno-T
Genre: Gen, Just a poem from my collection I dedicate to their recent changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naniwise
Summary: I'm simply here to support their change. Fresh starts can be good sometimes.





	The Wonder Of Change

It is natural to abhor,  
Normal to desire less.  
Confusion led you astray before.  
Maybe you don't know what's best.

Maybe shedding your skin,  
Won't change your core.  
It's about time to begin,  
And satisfy your thirst for more.

Maybe there's more to what's in store,  
Than what these feeble eyes can see.  
Let the iron chains go and open the door.  
Only then shall you be free.


End file.
